殺せない
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: A new teacher comes to Kunugigaoka junior high making a startling announcement, he is an assassin, and his target? All of E-class. However, he doesn't wish to simply kill them. A target should be worthy to be slain after all, so he instead trains them, and declares he will kill them when they're ready. But these kids have a lot more to worry about than the bounty on their heads.
1. 殺せない

**TITLE:** **殺せない**

 **SUMMARY:** "I'm an assassin, the best one alive today. I was hired by, well, it's bad taste to reveal your employer. So let's just say there is a hit out on your heads, and I will get $300,000 for every student I kill…" They were problem kids, who wouldn't be missed... Still who would have thought the teacher who threatened them on the first day would be the same one to end up saving them...

Rated M.

* * *

 **Intro**

* * *

The new teacher walked in like he owned the place, without looking at anyone. He was a tall, skinny, almost a sickly looking guy and almost everyone in class was thinking the same thing. _Fresh meat_ … E class had sent their last teacher running out crying, so they had expected her replacement to be the biggest most threatening guy the school could find. So when this twig showed up. No one was taking him seriously. They had all watched him enter, but they kept right on talking and laughing. No one was in their seats, some people were sitting on their desks and a few had actually called out to the teacher asking if his cancer treatments were going okay, since he looked so frail.

Without a word he picked up the chalk and began writing on the board.

殺せない

Of all the things to write on the board. Everyone kind of froze looking at the word. It was written in perfectly neat little strokes as though a child who wanted their writing to be as adorable as possible had written it.

"Korosenai," he read aloud. "Unkillable…"

He drew a line down after the character せ adding んせい below it.

"Korosensei," he continued reading. "Your unkillable teacher…"

He turned to face them for the first time smiling. He had on a suit and tie (typical of most teachers), but over top of it he wore a black trench coat and he smiled the sort of smile you would expect to see on small child who was excited to be heading somewhere fun. But his eyes were just the opposite, they appeared cold, and dark.

"I know your types, the worst of the worst at one of the most elite junior highs in Japan. The kids with no futures, no promise. And they shipped you all up here away from the main campus where you could learn your places, and be out of the way," he scanned the room taking in all their expressions.

No one was talking now.

"So here is the deal kids, they call me the reaper."

A few of the student's expressions changed upon hearing that, at least some of them knew the stories behind the reaper…

"I'm an assassin, the best one alive today. I was hired by, well, it's bad taste to reveal your employer. So let's just say there is a hit out on your heads, and I will get three hundred thousand dollars for every student I kill…"

A few of them looked scared now, but most of them still seemed confused as though convinced he were joking.

"So let's do some math kids, if there are twenty-five students in this class, and if I receive three hundred thousand a head. How much will I make if I, well, kill you all?"

No one answered his question, no one even bothered to do the math. They simply stared in awe.

His smile fell slightly, "You don't want to do the math huh? Well I can't say that I blame you. I wouldn't want to be crunching numbers in my final moments either. Oh well, let's get started. Below the floor boards, precisely under each one of your desks is a bomb," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a detonator. "It's not super high powered, but at that close of a range it'll be enough to end all of you. Goodbye."

He pressed the button, everyone gasped, a few people covered their heads, a couple students jumped up on their desks. A loud noise and purple smoke started rising up from beneath the floorboards. They all blinked as one by one they realized they weren't dead after all.

"Don't worry, wipe those panicked looks of your faces," he said grinning. "I am an elite assassin, it would do nothing for my reputation or my mood to off a bunch of junior high kids. I only kill people who are my equal. So, when you are, I'll take my reward and be on my way. Until then, I'm going to train you kids to be a worthy target for me."

 _Is he serious_ , Nagisa stared at him in awe.

"Let's also not be hasty, I will leave you alive until I deem you my equal unless you try to do something stupid like go to your parents or the police, I sure hate dealing with the police. So let's keep this between us and you kids will have a chance. Tell anyone and… you as well as your family will be goners, if you think I'm lying you're welcome to try me," he said cheerfully. "Now, first lesson. If those had been real bombs under your feet, what could you have done to save yourselves?" he asked simply. They continued to stare back at him, awestruck…

"What?" he asked curiously, not realizing that many of them were still in shock and couldn't pull their minds out of the situation this quickly to start participating in class. Or that maybe they didn't want to indulge the man who just threatened to kill them.

After a couple more seconds of stunned silence their was an instant uproar and all of them started to bombard him with questions.

"What kind of assassin let's their targets live?"

"Who the hell wants to kill us anyway?"

"Aren't assassins' supposed to be stealthy?"

"Like you're an assassin! You're to meek looking!"

"Oh geez, give me a break!"

Nagisa was the only student not reacting. Everyone else either didn't believe him, or were scared as hell.

"Please," Terasaka got to his feet looking angry. "Is that your ploy huh? You probably heard how we ran our last teacher out of here crying, and thought, gee. How can I scare these kids so the same thing won't happen to me? Pffft, give me a break, you're just a twig."

He aimed a punch straight as his face. The man dodged move around him faster than any of them to see, and the next think they knew Terasaka had fallen to his knees, the man was holding the side of his index finger against his throat. "You know, if I had had a blade, you would already be dead right now. Oh and coincidentally…"

He flicked his wrist an a small light weight dagger shot out into the palm of his hand. "I did. Which means you're only alive because of my good graces… If you wish to challenge me further, by all means. If not, then I would like to ask you to return to your seat."

He looked up at the classroom, "I would like all of you, to return to your seats."

That was how the greatest assassin in the world became their teacher, and his target? Was his students…

* * *

They couldn't wait to leave when it was time, everyone was appropriately worried by the time class had ended, which hadn't been long because he had arrived later in the school day. He gave all of them a final warning about not saying anything, or else, and then they were on their way home. They didn't even talk to each other on the walk back to the main road.

As weird as this situation was, Nagisa couldn't help but wonder, who would put a hit on ALL of E class? Who hated them that much to hire one of the most dangerous assassins in the world to come kill them?

He felt scared sure, but a small part of him wanted to meet whoever it was, so he could know why…

He opened the door to his apartment and called, "I'm home."

She had been seated on their living room sofa, across from her a man in a suit. It wasn't his Dad or anything. No his had had wracked up a gambling debt and abandoned them. His mother's job paid the bills and bought the groceries, but it was only just enough to do so. She was the breadwinner, and that meant, Nagisa paid the debt.

"There you are!" she said happily jumping to her feet. "Let me go get him cleaned up for you, it should only take a few minutes, make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

She grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him upstairs where she opened the hall closet which was dedicated to his… dresses.

"Put this one on, it's the cutest!" she exclaimed thrusting a pink dress into his arms. She rushed around him taking down his hair to brush it as he undid his shirt. "He's offered to pay five hundred dollars Nagisa so be good to him."

"…" he frowned. Last time he had checked, his father owed 265,000 dollars. If all future clients paid that much, he would only have to do this 530 more times. But in reality, not all of them did. He didn't sleep with the people his mother brought home, she sort of advertised him as a stress reliever to her clients where she worked and she let them come over and have fun with him for money. She would always tell him it wasn't illegal because they didn't go that far. But yeah, it was illegal, he had looked it up.

She brought him back down. "Here he is Mr. Amori, isn't he darling?"

"Yes, he is," the man grinned getting to his feet.

"Well, I'll let you two be," She said grabbing her purse from the back of a nearby chair. "Be good Nagisa."

With that she left the apartment, closing the door behind her, her son watching her leave through the strands of hair she had purposely combed to cover one eye.

It wasn't like he was the only one who had problems at home. He didn't know everyone's stories, but he knew some of them had it worse than him…

* * *

Karma fell back on the ground sitting up he spat blood on the floor. His Dad was in a bad mood again, but that was alright. He could handle a beating, as long as he kept his focus on him, instead of his Mother, then he would be happy…

* * *

"There you go," Isogai cut the fast food sandwich in half and gave one side to each of his siblings who he was watching while his mother was in the hospital... again.

"Yummy!" his sister said picking up her half she took a bit.

"Big brother where is yours?" asked the other.

"I'm not really hungry," He explained smiling, go ahead and eat up. He shrugged and began eating too. That hadn't exactly been true. Isogai couldn't afford anymore than what he had bought, and it was all his siblings were gonna eat that day, so he couldn't bare to take some of it from them for himself.

* * *

Kanzaki was dressed in her party clothes, and she flashed her fake idea at the bar to buy alcohol before taking a seat in front of one of the video games she loved playing. She liked this place because it was a bar, dance hall, and arcade all in one.

She stayed their for hours, and didn't intend to go home until well after 3 am. This was the best place to be to get away from the yelling…

* * *

"You brat, I ain't gonna ask you nicely again. Give me everything you got! All of it!" Terasaka demanded as he pointed his knife at a scrawny brat from another school. Muramatsu and Yoshida stood behind him looking threatening. He threw his bag at him and took off running. Upon searching through it they found a little money.

"Hey alright! Let's go get a pizza!" Terasaka threw the guy's wallet to his friends and they joked about how scared the kid was as they went to go get food.

* * *

"HINATA!" snapped the instructor after she had fallen off the balance beam for a fourth time. "Concentrate! Do you want to go to the Olympics or not?"

"Yes of course," Okano answered frowning.

"Well then you better straighten up!"

"We've been at this for three hours," she said climbing to her feet. "Can't we just… take a break?"

"Take a break!" her instructor snapped. "TAKE A BREAK! Do you think the girls from Russia are taking a break? Or those muscular things from America! Huh! No, if you are not eating, sleeping, or going to class, you are to be practicing! Now get back up there!"

"Yes ma'am," she sighed turning back to the equipment, she prepared to give it another go.

* * *

Nakamura had a lighter in one hand, and a container of gasoline in the other. The old convenience store down the street was her next target, teach the rat bastard who owned the shop not to pay the protection money from her gang, they were fairly small as of yet. But getting shops to pay protection money was a sure fire way to make her gang one of the biggest and scariest in Japan.

Under the guise of "studying at the library," her and her little street gang went out almost every night causing chaos and mayhem.

"Sorry Mr. Arakawa," she said after having one of her lackies dump the gas. "Maybe next time you'll pay without complaining…"

She lit it, and threw it. The fire erupted immediately and her and her group took off laughing.

* * *

"What the hell! I thought you said you were studying!"

The manga she was sketching was ripped out of her notebook by her Mother who looked enraged.

"Yuzuki! This is how you ended up in E class you worthless child! How do you expect to better yourself if you keep falling into pointless fantasies! Don't give me that look, this is your fault! Tomorrow you're going to come home straight after school and do your homework at the kitchen table where I can keep an eye on you. Ridiculous, and people at work always ask me why your falling so far behind!"

She covered her ears even as her mother continued to scream as she headed back down the hall to let her father know she had been slacking…

* * *

"Just do it," Okuda told herself as she gripped the glass she had made from various cleaning supplies around her home. "Just do it. It's not gonna hurt that bad, just go ahead…"

Her glasses were fogging up a little from her crying and breathing hard, and suddenly she burst out crying letting the drink spill into the sink.

* * *

Chiba met Hayami in back of her house and they crouched behind the bushes smoking and staring up at the sky. This was a nightly regiment, Chiba would steal smokes from his Dad and bring them to Hayami's house so they could smoke it together while her mother was passed out from drinking too much.

* * *

Sugaya used his spray cans on some of the houses creating obscene but beautiful works of graffiti. Okajima, who would sometimes tag along with him, just drew things that were obscene.

"You think that teacher is really gonna kill us?"

Sugaya shrugged, "Who cares," he pulled down the mask he was wearing so he wouldn't breathe in the fumes. "It's not like anyone would miss us."

"True, let's go to the next house huh?"

"Yeah!" Sugaya cheered throwing his paint can up in the air and catching it.

* * *

Kataoka winced when her Father hit her across the back with a wooden dowel.

"How the hell are your grades this low!" he snapped staring at the weekly progress report she was forced to get and bring to him. "I see you study all the time, and yet you fail all the time. Are pretending to study?"

"No," she answered looking back at him. "I'm studying very hard."

"My bosses daughter Kokona studies hard too you know, and she is one of the top in her class. So explain to me, how you can study just as much as her and not make the same grades!"

"I don't know how… I'll study harder…" she answered pitifully from her seated position on the floor.

* * *

Sugino got home to find a note from his parents. They had gone out, again. This was the fourth night in a row that he had come home to an empty house. His little brother had rushed downstairs asking about dinner.

With a smile Sugino headed to the kitchen to cook him something to eat. It was lonely without his parents around, but he had his little brother, so he supposed that was enough.

* * *

Hazama had gotten locked in her attic for mouthing off again, her parents didn't understand her goth nature and love of horror books and movies. She had been reading one instead of studying and her Mother had started screaming as she was prone to do whenever she got angry. Eventually she had had enough, slapped her and locked her in the attic.

It was okay though, she liked the attic. Dark and spooky places were really homier to her anyway.

* * *

Takabayashi had been rushed to the hospital. He was sure he was dying. He had caught the plague. Their was no doubt. But he had been sure last week too when he swore he had appendicitis, and the week before than when he would have bet every cent he had that he had a tumor.

The hospital no longer took him seriously, but his Mother would always come up and try to tell him how silly he was being. Despite how many times he would end up in the hospital, his Father never came to see him.

* * *

"You stole a bike!"

Justice stared at the floor not looking up at his parents who were both in their police uniforms.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to be called down to the precinct when it's your kid who has been stealing stuff!"

"…"

"Answer me Justice!"

"I don't know..." he responded dully.

"Well it's incredibly embarrassing," his Father butt in. "That's it, it's too much. No more stealing, or next time we'll charge you for the crime as if you weren't our kid! And you will go to a juvenile detention center! Are we clear?" his mother snapped.

"Yes," he answered.

"We have to go to work, but you are not to leave this house!" his Father ordered before the two left for work. Justice reached in his pocket taking out a few candy bars and a handheld video game, which he opened and began to play. The bike wasn't the only thing he had swiped that day…

* * *

Kurahashi examined the diamond the old woman was trying to pawn. "I'm sorry, but this simply isn't real. Ten dollars is the best we can do."

"Ten dollars… oh… But I need it to buy medicine. That was my wedding ring that my late husband gave to me, I know it has to be worth much more than that…"

"Sorry… I can't give you more than it's worth, and it's worth ten…" she explained.

"Oh…" the woman looked saddened as she wondered what on earth she was going to do to afford her medicine that month.

"Alright, then it is…" she said disappointingly, and Kurahashi handed her ten dollars. When she left she went to the back grinning.

"Oh big brothers! Guess who just got a six thousand dollar ring for only ten bucks!"

The boys cheered and rushed over to her congratulating her. She smiled as they took the ring and admired it under the light, and her face fell slightly recalling the woman's desperate expression.

* * *

Maehara felt sick. He was sure he was gonna throw up. He was out with his two big sisters and they were cheering him on. "One more! One more! One more!"

His vision was already kind of blurry, he really didn't want to drink anymore.

"C'mon," his sister was almost as drunk as him, but could handle it better. "C'mon… you can drink one more! Be a man!"

 _Yea… he could drink one more_ … he thought to himself taking the drink in his hand.

* * *

"Oh, Kana has some had me downs," Sumire's mother exclaimed happily. She had been talking with her sister for over two hours before it got to this point. "Oh, well thanks, but I think not. Kana has some beautiful clothes, but I'm afraid my daughter simply won't fit in them. To be honest with you, she hasn't stopped eating since she got home…"

Sumire who was well within' earshot lowered the potato chip she was about to take a bite of, her heart sank slightly before she put it in her mouth and ate it anyway…

* * *

Mimura was sitting at the police station. He had been caught with his long range camera peeping on a neighbor. He wasn't really peeping, he was testing out the camera he had been playing with and the girl had just happened to see him and called the police.

His Dad however wasn't home when the police called for someone to pick him up. He was pretty sure his Dad was out with some slut… Like usual…

* * *

Toka Yada was sitting on the floor of her room. Even though it was happening on the floor below, it was so loud that had to cover her ears. Below, her father a Yakuza branch leader and his men were beating a man down for screwing up a job. She didn't want to have nightmares again tonight, so she did her very best to block the sound…

* * *

"Thank you very much Mr. Amori," his Mother said as she closed the door behind the man. She turned smiling holding the money he had given her.

Nagisa was standing not too far away, his hair was a mess, his makeup was smeared, their were marks on his neck, and he felt completely humiliated. But if they were a little closer to paying it off, then that was okay. It was almost midnight and he still had to shower and study. Even after going through all that he still had time to contemplate their new teacher. _Koro-sensei was an assassin, who was going to kill them. But if he died, who would help his mother pay off their debt?_

 _Their teacher was going to kill them, but only after making them worthy to kill. How exactly was he planning to do that?_

If he had been told then what was going to happen, he wouldn't have believed it. I mean, who would think that a teacher who threatened to kill you on the first day of school, would end up being the same teacher who would end up saving all of their lives… and in more ways than one…

* * *

"Wow, I'm kind of shocked. No one actually told on me. I expected at least one of you to rat me out," Koro-sensei seemed to be in a good mood at the start of their next class.

"You told us not to!" Many of the students yelled back angrily.

"Well, yeah, but the bad guy always makes threats. That doesn't mean you have to listen to them. Either way, I'm glad you didn't tell. I really didn't want to have to hunt down any of your families. So, how about we start with—"

Maehara entered the class looking rather exhausted.

"Which one are you again?"

"Uh... Maehara Hiroto," he answered.

"I don't like it when people are late Maehara, it makes me feel like... they're up to something..."

"Um, sorry..." he took his seat looking leery.

"Well then, now that everyone is present let's get started..."

* * *

 **Maaaaan, ever since I finished this freakin' show I've been obsessed. So yeah… here is another story for you. This time Koro-sensei is trying to kill them and he's in his human form too. Not 100% sure where I'm gonna go with this, but I put up the intro to figure out if there is interest. If you wish to continue reading review and let me know so I'll update and make it a priority.**


	2. Koro-sensei's First Lesson

**TITLE:** **殺せない**

 **SUMMARY:** A new teacher comes to Kunugigaoka junior high making a startling announcement, he is an assassin, and his target? All of E-class. However, he doesn't wish to simply kill them. A target should be worthy to be slain after all, so he instead trains them, and declares he will kill them when they're ready. But these kids have a lot more to worry about than the bounty on their heads.

Rated M.

* * *

 **Koro-sensei's First Lesson**

* * *

"Not everyone is here," Terasaka growled from under his breath, he was still being stubborn but clearly the events from their previous class had shook him a bit so he wasn't about to be full on problematic.

Koro-sensei turned scanning the room with a frown, "Everyone is here who was here yesterday…"

"Tsk, shows what you know…"

Frowning slightly he checked the class list, and then he noticed. "Hhmm… Karma Akabane… Do any of you know where he is today?"

No one answered him.

"Gosh," Koro-sensei smiled awkwardly. "Did my threatening to kill you all put you off that much? Let's get you kids to warm up to me a bit."

He walked over to his bag and removed a few bags of candy. "Kids love candy right?" he said. "So, the people who answer my questions, will get chocolate. How about that?"

"Were not babies," Nakamura snapped crossing her legs as she rolled her eyes at him. "You can't bribe junior high kids with chocola—"

Isogai had raised his hand.

He turned to him smiling, "Yes?"

"Karma is a skipper, he rarely comes to class, and the few times he does he almost never stays the whole time…"

"Awesome information," Koro-sensei threw him a piece.

Nakamura glared at him angrily, and a bit sheepishly he held up the piece of chocolate smiling, "What? Kids love candy, and I want to take some home to my siblings…"

"Tsk," she turned away from him as though he had just betrayed the whole class.

He checked the class list again before looking up. "Nagisa," he turned to face him, "You live the closest to Karma, did you see him on your way to school today."

Nagisa shook his head, he seemed a bit embarrassed to be called out in front of everyone and he avoided eye contact with him choosing instead to look down at his desk.

"Nagisa doesn't talk," Nakamura pointed out. "He's too shy."

He stared at Nagisa for a second and then.

"Heads up," he said and Nagisa glanced his way just in time to catch a piece of candy he had thrown to him. "Great job answering my question."

All he did was shake his head, that wasn't really answering a question. Yet he had been rewarded for it… Nagisa was getting the feeling that this guy (with all the wanting to kill them aside), was probably going to be an easy grader if he was giving out treats for nothing. He stared at the candy for a moment.

"It's not poison or anything, you can eat it," Koro-sensei told him before returning to the rest of the class. Nagisa unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth, still… He couldn't help but wonder how their teacher knew that he lived the closest to Karma…

"Oh hey... what's that?" Everyone turned in Nakamura's direction when she spoke up, she was staring at Nagisa with big eyes and a devilish grin. "Hey do you have a hickey?"

Nagisa's hand flew up immediately to his neck covering the mark on it. "Oh gosh you do! Who's the lucky girl?"

Everyone was staring at him, and Nagisa looked like he wanted to die he was so embarrassed.

"Nakamura," Koro-sensei said sternly.

"Okay sorry, lucky _boy_ then," she teased.

And Nagisa's face flushed brighter and he pulled his sweater up a bit to hide it. A lot people in class began laughing and they suddenly heard a loud crack when Koro-sensei dropped his clipboard hard against the desk. He looked upset for the first time.

Everyone in class looked forward, and suddenly his expression softened and his smile was back. "You guys wanna hear the story about my boyfriend?"

The girls instantly squealed, and the boys looked rather uncomfortable. He sat on his desk cross legged and began recounting a heroic tale of when he and a guy had assassinated a foreign diplomat and the tale ended with the two of them making out on a rooftop. The girls were enthralled by the end hanging on his every word and most of the guys looked even more uncomfortable.

"Ugh, you know," Teraska gowned forcing a tone of boredom. "Telling us you're gay, makes you like, a thousand times less threatening…"

"Really?" Koro-sensei asked. "Well as I recall I kicked your ass yesterday, didn't I?"

Terasaka instantly looked angry, but he didn't seem upset enough to try and challenge him again.

"And I'm not gay," he pointed out. "I guess the correct term would be… bi… But I don't really like that label either. I just see romance as more open than most. You should give everyone a chance. If you resign yourself to only being able to love someone because of their gender, then you just cut your chances of finding your special someone in half. Add more restrictions to that, like saying I'll only date blondes, or people who are skinny, then you cut your chances down even more. And people sit around and wonder why they can't find the one…"

"Well, sure but if you're not attracted to them sexually because of their gender then how is that supposed to work?" Yada asked.

"Sex is quite literally the least important aspect of any relationship," Koro-sensei pointed out and many of the class' faces instantly looked disbelieving. "Well… it's quite a nice part of a relationship don't get me wrong. But if you base an entire relationship off of sex then trust me, you don't really love the person, you just love the feeling the person gives you. Let's say they got in an accident and their internal organs were all messed up and for their health you could never sleep with them again, would you dump them just over that?"

Everyone looked around awkwardly.

"So before you decide to be with anyone, ask yourself one question: If you could never be intimate with this person for the entirety of their life, if you could never kiss them, or touch them, would you still wish to be near them for the rest of your life? If you can't answer yes to that question, then your love isn't really for them."

"Uh Sir…" Fuwa raised her hand slightly. "Is that how you feel about your boyfriend?"

"Oh no," he answered and bluntly added. "We broke up a long time ago."

All the girls looked disappointed as they had clearly been expecting a better ending.

"But I did fall in love with a woman I met behind glass," he pointed out. "And I knew I loved her when I realized she would stay in my heart forever even if the glass separating us never broke..."

His gaze seemed far off then, as though he were reminiscing. They were all immediately interested again.

"What girl behind glass?"

"What's her name?"

"Are you with her now?"

"Alright, alright. I think we have gotten off topic enough," he explained. "Maybe I'll tell you her story someday, if you're all good. For now I have a whole bag of candy to give out in exchange for answers to my questions."

The rest of the class went on with him asking a question and giving out candy regardless of whether or not the answer was correct. As long as it was an honest answer, and as long as he could tell you tried. You got candy.

Nagisa was working through the latest math problem he had written up on the board when he suddenly stopped mid-equation. He hadn't realized right away, but he understood it now. Had his teacher really launched into a very personal story about his life leading into a borderline sex talk with a group of junior high kids, just to stop a student from teasing him?

He glanced up at him feeling slightly shocked, and then when their teacher's eyes met Nagisa's, he gave him a smile before turning back to the board.

* * *

When it was time for gym, they all got changed and realized that Koro-sensei would be teaching that as well.

"Where is our gym teacher?" Kataoka asked frowning slightly. She looked around frowning.

"I paid him off to take a hike for the rest of the year," he explained. "This class will now be spent teaching you how to be my equal."

"So you can kill us right?" Terasaka spat looking annoyed

"Right-O," he answered. "But look at it this way, if you are my equal, then you have a chance of surviving…"

"Hey that's true," Terasaka (for the first time today) looked happy. He picked a stick up off the ground. "Alright, so you're gonna teach us to fight then."

"Yes," he answered, "But not with that…"

He walked over to a duffle bag, unzipped the opening and poured the contents onto the ground. It was filled with rubber knives.

"You gotta be joking," Terasaka picked one up and bent back the blade to display just how flimsy it was. "These aren't going to hurt anybody."

"Exactly," Koro-senesei nodded. "We're not trying to hurt anybody… yet."

So the rest of that class he let them go around and pretend to stab one another, all the time watching…

"What is he doing?" Kimura asked frowning when he noticed he was just staring. Nagisa thought he knew, he was taking this time to see how skilled or unskilled they were already.

"Yo!"

They turned, he was talking to Nagisa, but everyone in class looked his way when he addressed him.

"Hi Karma," Nagisa answered looking up to him as he came strolling into the lesson as though he hadn't missed most of the day.

He glanced around, "Where is Little Mrs. Waterfalls?"

Waterfalls was a cruel nickname the class had given their former teacher, because they made her cry a lot.

"Gone," Yoshida laughed. "We got a new teacher now…"

Karma looked in the direction he pointed and grinned, when he turned his head he noticed a light but noticeable bruise on Karma's eye. Plus his lip looked slightly bigger than normal, as though it had gone down slightly from being swelled up.

"Don't mess with him though," Okuda said shakily. "He threatened to kill us…"

"Did he now?" Karma's grin widened and he walked over to him. "You know, threatening students is a pretty serious crime. Maybe I should report you to the school board."

"I mean, you're welcome to… I guess. If you want," he got to his feet. "But how about instead we have a match in any subject you choose. If you win, you can report me. If I win, you start coming to class, on time, every day…"

"Sure, why not," Karma answered. "Any match I choose?"

"Anything," he answered.

"What sort of things are you good at Sensei?"

"Killing," he answered without hesitation. "But I also like to eat."

"How about a fight then, fists only," he suggested.

"Uh, Karma, this guys is an assassin…" Nagisa tried to explain to him, but he was already taking off his jacket.

The teacher glanced towards Nagisa, _it seems he does talk, at least when Karma's around_.

"What would an assassin be doing here?" Karma asked smiling the sort of smile when you're watching one friend tell an obviously tall tale, and watching another one fall for it. He clearly didn't believe Koro-sensei was an assassin, but he didn't seem surprised that Nagisa believed it. "Think about it…"

He looked at the teacher and smiled, "Whenever you're ready, I'll let you make the first move."

"I think you should make the first one, if any bystanders were to be watching right now, it wouldn't look very good on me to throw the first punch…" Koro-sensei pointed out and he too took of his jacket.

"Alright then," and Karma launched attempting to hit him with his left hand, and then another. Koro-sensei was dodging very easily and it was starting to piss Karma off.

"Are you left handed?" Koro-sensei asked mid-fight.

"No," he snapped trying to move faster.

"Well then," their assassin teacher grabbed his left wrist mid punch and kept pulling him forward so he would lose balance he fell onto the ground. He rolled over in an attempt to get back up only Koro-sensei placed a foot on his chest (not harshly, just enough to pin him). "What happened to your right?"

Karma looked caught off guard, and Koro-sensei took a step back and held out his hand pulling Karma back to his feet. Before he grabbed his right hand moving each finger up and down, and it was obvious that Karma did his best to hide the pain from it.

"I don't think it's broken, but it sure is bruised pretty bad. Why did you choose a fist fight if you knew you were injured? That wasn't very smart..."

"I didn't notice!" he snapped trying to be tough.

"If you didn't notice, then why is their makeup covering it?" he asked. He licked his finger rubbing it across the back of his hand where it revealed black and blue skin.

"Pfffft, Karma's wearing makeup," Muramatsu snickered.

"Felt like getting dolled up this morning eh? Karma?" Yoshida asked grinning.

He shot them both death glares, and they instantly moved slightly closer to Terasaka who was the leader of their little group thus they felt safer cowering near him.

"Alright class, I won. So you all go back to playing," he said and with a hand on Karma's shoulder he led him away.

* * *

"I didn't lose, you're supposed to fight until someone is unconscious," Karma snapped even as Koro-sensei bandaged his hand.

"I knocked you to the ground," he stated simply. "That's a win, don't be a sore loser…"

Karma glared at him, he didn't like this stupid teacher already.

"So, what happened to your hand?" he asked. Now that

"Like you care… stop rubbing it in my face."

"Are you mad at the fact that I beat you in front of your entire class?" he asked smiling.

"I already told you, you didn't beat me because I'm still conscious," he snapped. "And don't try to belittle me, in a real fight I would have—"

"Died."

"What?"

"If we had been fighting a real fight, you would have died. Your classmates weren't lying when they told you I was an assassin, if you had come to class on the first day you would have known," he explained as he re-packed the first aid kit he had taken out to bandage Karma's hand. "That's an impact wound on your hand. So I'm guessing it got squished under something, or you punched something out of anger. Or maybe you were aiming for someone and missed. Regardless, it's quite obvious that you don't know how to fight at least not formally… I want to kill your class because of the reward I'll receive. However, I don't want to just up and murder a bunch of children. So if you start taking this class seriously, I'll teach you how to fight, properly. Then who knows, when I do decide you're all ready to kill maybe you won't die so easily…"

"…" Is he really serious? Maybe his class hadn't been pulling his leg. There was something about the guys eyes, that if you stared long enough, they just screamed killer. His face was a different story. It was happy and cheerful, he looked like a murder's eyes had been photoshopped over the face of a happy youth on his wedding day. But that was clearly a facade.

Karma suddenly eyed him with much more seriousness than he had shown previously.

"What's with that look, I don't think I've ever seen a child look so hateful," he teased grinning at him.

Karma got to his feet putting his hands in his pocket as he headed toward the door. He paused just before walking out.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones sensei," Karma answered without looking at him. "I don't think I've ever met a teacher who looked at his students with colder eyes than yours..."

He eyed the doorway for a few moments after Karma disappeared through it. _He was a sharp kid_ , Koro-sensei had to give him that. Still, he knew he would have to be careful around him. One slip up, and that kid could learn to love killing just as much as he does…

* * *

"Wow Karma, is that first fight you ever lost?" Yoshida teased.

"Shut up," Karma answered frowning, he noticed the remaining pile of rubber knives. "So… what are we doing with these anyway?"

"Pretending to stab each other," Kurahashi answered. "It's actually kind of fun. It's like tag, but with knives. I kinda like our new teacher, even if he is an assassin."

"Assassin or not the guys an idiot, what sort of fool teaches his targets to fight back before he kills them," Terasaka asked frowning up at the equipment shed, Koro-sensei hadn't yet left it.

"It's counterproductive," Okuda pointed out, with a small frown on her face.

"Oh I don't think so…" Karma said. "Don't you guys get it? He's the cat, and we're the mice. Cats enjoy the hunt, why would he go after mice that are weak and can barely move when he could go after mice that run and squirm and squeak when he bites them? That sort of kill is much more fun and satisfying for the cat. So yeah… I can see it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Koro-sensei exclaimed from behind Karma throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Coincidentally, you should always beware of any cat that only goes after weak & injured mice. They're the worst…"

The class stared at him for a few seconds, and their minds finally registered that he was there.

"Wait a minute, where did you come from. You never left the shed we would have heard you coming!" Muramatsu snapped.

"Well, something tells me you kids need to be more observant…" he mocked before walking out before all of them. "So now, that you've proven how very unskilled you all are. Let's begin by showing you some proper techniques."

He closed his eyes spinning childishly in a circle and pointed stopping on Yada who looked a little taken aback when she was singled out. "Alright, you're up."

She walked forward shyly.

"Go ahead and drop the knife, you won't need it right now," he explained, and she did. "Now, pretend to throw a punch at me, just do it slow so the class can see what I do."

She did, aiming for his face, and he just as slowly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Alright, so say you have a chance of getting ahold of your opponent like this," he explained. "What should you do?"

"Push them away!"

"Twist their arm around behind their back."

"Push their wrist up and punch them in the gut."

"Uh, all possibilities," Koro-sensei said. "But lets say I push her back. Unless she has extremely slow reaction time…"

He slowly started pushing her backwards and she sent the foot which had been extended forward for the punch back to brace her stance. "She'll do just what she did, and if the opponent is far bigger than you, it'll be difficult to keep pushing her back. Not to mention by this point she is well aware that you're pushing her away. But…"

He told her to start throwing the punch again, and slowly he walked the students through his actions, "…what if I pull her towards me. It's unexpected, her momentum is already heading that way, and because it takes little to no time to do it, they'll almost always fall…"

He had brought her forward as they were talking and when she was brought forward enough to fall, he grabbed the back of her shirt and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"If you recall, it worked great with Karma a few minutes ago…"

Nagisa stared up at him. That's right… He had used it on Karma, and Karma's frown deepened. He didn't look embarrassed, but rather, annoyed.

They practiced moves on each other the rest of gym class, learning both how to unbalance someone and also how to throw someone twice your size over your back.

To prove that anyone could do it, he had Nagisa (who was the smallest boy in class), throw Terasaka (who was the biggest). Surprisingly, after listening to their teacher's instructions, he did it easily.

It wasn't so much about strength but how you throw them. Using math angles, the science behind gravity, and doing something he called uprooting a person's center. You could flip just about anyone over your shoulder, though he admitted, it might not work so well if your opponent were the size of a sumo wrestler. But someone of even above average build could be flipped with relative ease, even if you weren't physically that strong.

Which was good for Nagisa, because when it came to brute strength, he was pretty sure most if not all of the girls in his class could take him in an arm wrestling contest.

But he later realized this was bad for him too. He was considering the move over and over in his head while he waited outside the restaurant where his Mother worked. She was getting out late tonight, and she had asked him to escort her home on nights she worked late for safety reasons.

He was playing the motion over in his head, how he had to stand, the angle and speed with which he had to turn his body to get the right momentum to do the flip. When his classmate grabbed his shoulder, he practiced the move exactly how he was taught, and threw them over his shoulder only… Though he had been imagining one of his classmates, but it wasn't his classmate that he threw. It had been his Mother's boss, and he hadn't realized...

"NAGISA!" his mother snapped rushing over to the older gentlemen who was yelling in pain. Nagisa and his mother both apologized profusely, but… she got fired anyway…

The walk home was nearly unbearable, as Nagisa was certain his mother was waiting to blow up at him. Sure enough, their apartment door clicked closed.

"Damn it Nagisa! What the hell are we supposed to do now!?" she snapped. "I can't afford this apartment, food, and paying off your Father's debt! What are we supposed to do now Nagisa!"

"…" he choose not to say anything. It was his fault after all, and nothing he did would make it better.

"UGH!" she stormed over grabbing him by his hair she pushed him up against the wall with quite a bit of force, and he felt an instant sharp pain where his head hit the coat hook on the wall. "What are we supposed to do if he makes us pay his medical bills? We're going to be homeless, don't you even care!"

"…"

She gave him a shove towards the stairs.

"Go to bed Nagisa!" she snapped. "I have to figure out how to fix your mistake! I have to fix everyone's mistakes! Yours, your Father's!"

She stormed off towards her room, and he slowly headed up stairs. What we're they going to do. He went into the bathroom and looked at his forehead. It wasn't as bad as it felt. Just a small cut.

He cleaned it and went to do his homework.

* * *

Karma was the only one absent the following day, and Koro-sensei sighed when he read his name with no answer. "I was hoping after winning against him fair and square he wouldn't skip like he promised. Oh well… For today's lesson—"

He paused. Nagisa had raised his hand. Knowing how shy he was to speak in large groups, Koro-sensei knew immediately that this had to be important.

"Yes?" he inquired, and Nagisa nervously put his hand down.

"Karma doesn't break promises Sir…"

"What do you mean?"

"Karma doesn't break promises, and he doesn't go back on deals…"

It looked like it was costing him a lot to say it, and he avoided looking him in the eyes the whole time. Koro-sensei picked up his meaning. He was trying to tell him, that if he wasn't here, he had a _very_ good reason…

"Children, today is a free day. Study and practice whatever you wish, and the homework that was due today, will now be due tomorrow," he explained. There were some cheers from the people who hadn't done their homework.

Then, he turned on his heel and left class without even the slightest look back.

"Well, if the teacher isn't staying," Nakamura said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out as well.

Rinka and Hayami glanced at one another and got up too, Hayami pulled out a cigarette for each of them as they left.

"Well, shit, if everyone else is leaving," Terasaka and his gain got up too.

One by one, they left. Until Nagisa was the only one sitting in their classroom. He reached over grabbing his bag before he walked to the door. He hoped Karma was okay... If their was any good quality that Karma possessed, it was that he kept his promises. So... if he wasn't here...

* * *

 **So, yes. Kayano and Itona will be coming in later. Not sure if Ritsu will be in this at all, at least... I Haven't figured out how to incorporate her yet. So unless I can she probably won't be in it...**

 ***bows* My apologies to all the Ritsu fans...**


	3. My Kill

**TITLE:** **殺せない**

 **SUMMARY:** A new teacher comes to Kunugigaoka junior high making a startling announcement, he is an assassin, and his target? All of E-class. However, he doesn't wish to simply kill them. A target should be worthy to be slain after all, so he instead trains them, and declares he will kill them when they're ready. But these kids have a lot more to worry about than the bounty on their heads.

Rated M.

* * *

 **My Kill  
**

* * *

Koro-sensei took a taxi to Karma's home and stepped out looking up at the building. It looked like a normal looking home. Definatly not the home of a rich family, but it wasn't a run down hovel either. Using his skills as an assassin he crossed the walkway, slipped inside the house and he slid himself effortlessly between the china cabinet and the wall. He hadn't made a single sound, and no one in the house made any indication that they knew he had come in. Which was saying something because it was almost dead silent. The soft sobs of a woman could be heard though.

"C'mon Mom, you should take a nap."

It was Karma's voice.

"He loves us Karma, you know that..."

Footsteps...

"Sure Mom..."

Koro-sensei pressed himself further into the corner as Karma and his Mother came into the kitchen. A portion of his Mother's face was swollen, one of her eyes was bloodshot and her nose was bleeding. Karma himself didn't look much better.

He had a bloody lip, and the side of his face had a number of cuts. From the look of the wound he guessed a bottle had been smashed upside his head.

"It was my fault really. I shouldn't have tried vacuuming while he was sleeping. He works so hard for us he deserves as much time to rest as possible."

Karma grabbed a small cloth running it under the sink and he applied it to gently to her swollen cheek and she winced from the pain.

"Just get some rest yourself, okay," Karma said he opened up a near by cupboard taking out some pain medication, "I gotta get to class, take this and get a nap..."

"Oh Karma, you look upset," she frowned as she took the pills from him.

"I'm not upset," he lied. "I'm just really late for class now."

"I thought you didn't care about school."

"Yeah well... How am I going to get a great job and buy you your own home if I don't study hard?" he handed her a glass of water to help her swallow the pills.

She smiled and took the pills and water, "You don't need to think about me, your Father will take care of me, so just focus on you."

"Sure Mom," Karma stood watching her.

"Well hurry to class then, do you need a note for your teacher. I'll tell him it's my fault, and... he should blame... where did I put the... paper..."

She fell forward into his arms and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"You drugged your own Mother?"

Karma jumped in surprise as Koro-sensei stepped out from the shadows.

Karma frowned, "Why are you here?"

"One of my precious students didn't show up for class. So I got worried," he explained.

"Whatever," he stood up holding his mother in his arms. "I'm coming to class, as soon as I get her in bed. So go back already."

"I canceled class today," he pointed out. "So neither of us need to show up."

"Fine," Karma walked past him heading to the stairs.

"Need help carrying her?"

"No, I do it all the time," Karma explained. He brought her up to her room and laid her in bed. Karma even went so far as to tuck the blanked around her. When he left he closed the door softly behind him.

Koro-sensei was waiting just outside, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"You're still here?" he snapped frowning.

"How rude, you think I came here for my health," he asked.

"Then what do you want?"

"To help," he explained. "So let me guess. He gets mad at things people don't normally get mad at. Loud noises, anything that could be misconstrued as rude, things not being completed in a timely manner. He drinks, it gets worse, but people like your Mother always make excuses for him. Am I right?"

"Classic drunkard," Karma answered frowning. "If class was canceled today, then I'm going to bed too."

"Just a moment," Koro-sensei put a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the bathroom. "You've got glass in your face, we'll need to get that out of there."

Karma folded his arms leaning against the wall of his bathroom watching his teacher take out their first aid kit. This was a very weird situation. What sort of teacher does this?

"You're weird, you realize that?" Karma pointed out as Koro-sensei brought the tweezers to his face.

"Am I?"

"No teacher would show up to a student's house just because they didn't come to class," he explained.

"Really?" he answered as if this were surprising news to him.

"They also don't help students tend to their injuries," he pointed out.

"Well, this is my first teaching position," Koro-sensei explained as he dropped the pieces of glass into a small plastic cup he had found and sat on the sink. "I don't claim to know all the ins and outs of the profession. But, I did learn from the best..."

"The best?"

"My wife," he explained. "She's a teacher too. When I was first assigned the job of killing a classroom full of students I knew I would have to go undercover as a teacher to end them. But like all undercover missions I wanted play my part well. So, I asked her what makes a good teacher and she told me to remember that students are people."

"..." Karma frowned. "Of course students are people. That doesn't make any sense."

"She explained," he continued as though Karma hadn't interrupted. "The time with you is just a few hours a week. Each student has problems and issues outside the four walls of the classroom that you don't always know about. Some students don't get enough sleep, some don't get enough food, some are dealing with issues and problems most adults don't have to deal with. To not take those things into account is foolish of an educator. So don't be upset if they are unable to turn in a homework assignment, or write a report. It's not always about them being lazy. Treat student with kindness, and with respect for them as people, not just as students."

"Your wife sounds like a Saturday cartoon special," Karma pointed out as he pulled the last piece of glass out of his cheek.

"I wouldn't quite say that," he answered. "But how much she cares about everyone she meets, it's one of the things I love about her."

He grabbed some disinfectant and poured it on a cotton swab and pressed it to his cheek. He didn't even wince, despite the fact that it probably stung a lot.

"So how about you tell me who wants us dead?" Karma asked. "I can't think of anyone I pissed off bad enough to go as far as hiring an assassin to kill me."

"Well don't forget, it's not just you, it's your entire class," Koro-sensei re-capped the disinfectant and replaced it in the cupboard. "So you should really be asking who did your entire class piss of?"

Karma considered the idea and grinned, "I guess I do know someone..."

"Who?" Koro-sensei asked grinning.

"Don't you already know?"

"I know who hired me, but not who you're thinking of," he pointed out. "I'll tell you what. Let's make this into a game. I'm not going to tell any of you who hired me, but if you or the other students guess it, I won't lie and I'll let you know if you're right."

"It's Prinicpal Asano isn't it?" Karma asked. "The guy hates us."

"Enough to hire an assassin?" Koro-sensei frowned thinking about it. "No, sorry... It wasn't him."

"Hhmm..." Karma frowned. "Damn, I really can't think of anyone else..."

"Well keep thinking," Koro-sensei explained. "In the meantime let's talk about your Father."

"Don't worry about him," Karma answered immediately. "Its my problem."

"As an educator, your problems are my problem too. So let me help you."

"What are you going to do?" Karma asked. "Assassinate my Father?"

"Well, I mean that's an option certainly, but what will that do for you?"

"..." Karma blinked up at him.

"I'm a teacher, the best gift I can give to my students is teaching them how to solve their own problems. If I just got rid of this problem for you, what would that do for the next problem you have? Or the one after that. If being an assassin has taught me anything it's that not all problems can be solved by killing. So, the skills I teach you in the classrooms are ones you should use to take on your Father, and you should fight him."

"Should a teacher really be encouraging their student to fight," Karma asked looking as cheeky as ever.

"You can reach everyone with words Karma, but their a few people who it takes a fight before they'll sit down and listen," he explained. "Anyway, you seem to be alright so I'm going to head home for today. I'll have a present for you all next class so do try to come early if you're able."

He left the house checking the time on his watch. He supposed he would have enough time to pull together his plan before tomorrow. After what he witnessed today, he knew it would be needed.

* * *

"He really said that?" Rio gasped when Karma told them the deal Koro-sensei had given them.

"If we guess who wants us dead, he'll tell us the truth?" Hinata grinned. "Well let's make a list of everyone we know and just read it off to him."

"What good is that going to do?" Ryoma snapped. "Knowing who wants us dead isn't going to change the fact that this guy still wants to kill us."

"Au contraire," Korosensei walked into class holding a box which he sat on the desk. "If you guys were to... say... kill my employer before I kill you, then their would be no one around to pay me, and I would have no reason to want you all dead..."

"Really!" Toka gasped happily.

"I mean, I do this for the money, not because I enjoy it," Koro-sensei explained sitting at his desk he put his head on his arms looking sleepy. "If no one is alive to pay me, then I don't have a reason to hurt any of you. It's as simple as that."

"You look tried Sir," Nagisa pointed out.

"I was busy making presents for you all, it's in the box. Everyone," he yawned loudly. "Please take one and pass it around."

Nagisa reached in the box and pulled out an old flip phone.

The box was passed around until everyone had one.

"Flip phones, wow," Rio said in the most mockingly enthusiastic voice that she could manage.

"One for everyone. I already added my number to the contact list, send me a text with your name so I know which phone you guys got," he demanded.

"What are you giving us phones for?" Ryoma asked.

"They're meant to be an easy way of getting a hold of me. Use it for emergencies or... if you need to talk to me for whatever reason..." he yawned again.

"Ugh, these things are crap, you can't even play games on it!" Rio grumbled.

"How about, thank you for the free phone Koro-sensei, we really appreciate it," he mocked frowning at his ungrateful students.

Nagisa looked down at it.

"Just send a message to the contact in the phone so I know which one you've received already, and we'll start class."

Koro-sensei's phone was on his desk and it immediately started buzzing with each text message he was sent, and he began that days lesson. The whole time, Nagisa kept glancing down at the phone. Seriously, what sort of teacher would give all their students phones. The bill for them all to have phone service would likely be insane. He supposed a man with an assassin's income could afford it, but still...

It quickly became clear to them that he had gotten them these phones just to annoy them.

He was often sending text messages throughout the day. Motivational sayings, jokes, he once assigned them homework by text when he had forgotten to assign them something while in class.

* * *

Weeks had gone by, life with their assassin teacher was surprisingly calm with normal lessons during class time and gym was all about learning assassin skills. They were improving. Gradually... Everything was as normal as it could be considering their situation. Then...

"What's your name?"

Nagisa had been walking home when he heard a voice from behind him he turned.

A tall blonde woman was standing there dressed in a skimpy outfit she was smiling at him. He turned making sure she wasn't talking to someone else.

"Yes you, silly boy," she walked up to him. "That's a Kunugigaoka Junior High uniform. Am I wrong?"

"N... No. It is..."

"So what's your name?" she asked even more sweetly.

"Nagisa," he answered.

She reached into her large chest pulling out a notebook she had hidden there she started flipping through the pages, stopping on one she ran a manicured finger down the list. "Nagisa... Nagisa... Ah, Shiota... Am I right?"

"Y... yes..."

"Oh good," she grinned closing the notebook. "You're on my list. I thought it would be easier to pick you kids off one by one you see. And this back alley is quite deserted. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to wander down side streets alone?"

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked taking a step back but he thought he already knew.

"I want to kill you," she explained grinning. "What else would I want with such a large bounty on your head?"

No way... someone else who wanted them dead...

She took out a gun pointing it in his direction. "Say goodbye."

Nagisa didn't know what he could do. He wasn't going to be able to dodge a gun.

The woman took a step forward and suddenly her leg shot up into the air and she was hanging upside down from a rope around her ankle.

"Oww!" she screamed. She had dropped her gun and was whining pathetically.

"Ugh, you're really not good with anything but undercover work. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Koro-sensei walked directly past her over to Nagisa who was standing there shocked.

He put a hand on Nagisa's head patting it softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I happened to be walking this way," he turned back to the woman. "What are you doing here Irina?"

"Hi reaper!" she said cheerily. "I heard about how much those kids were worth, so I thought I would help."

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Are you kidding? It's common news, every assassin in the country has probably heard about the Reaper's latest mission. C'mon, if we work together we could have these kids offed by tomorrow morning."

He took out a knife and cut a rope not to far away. She fell to the ground and sat up groaning. "Owie! Seriously, I'm a lady, don't be so rough with me!"

"Leave Irina," he demanded. "These kids are my kill..."

"Aw why! That's too much money for any one person to spend!" she frowned as she got back up to her feet. "How about I just take out a few of them then..."

"Irina," he said softly. His voice sounding threatening even though he was speaking calmly. "You hurt any of these kids, and you will die screaming..."

Her face suddenly went pale and she took a step back, "Seriously... they're your targets. Why don't you want them dead!"

"We'll discuss this later Irina," he looked down at Nagisa. "Go on home. She won't bother you again."

"Koro-sensei, what..."

"Go home," he demanded.

"C'mon Irina, let's go get dinner," he started walking in the opposite direction.

The woman threw him an exasperated look before she turned around and followed Koro-sensei out to the main street.

Did... did that really happen...

* * *

"Who else knows?" Koro-sensei asked as soon as they were out of ear shot of Nagisa.

"Are you joking? You're the greatest assassin who ever lived," Irina pointed out. "When you get a target, it's the talk of the underground..."

"Seriously, which of those damn brats let it slip... It's the only way this would have gotten out."

"Well you better hurry up and kill them," she explained. "With everyone knowing assassins from all over will be trying to take your kill from you."

"Are you in need of money?" he asked and she suddenly looked nervous.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your designer clothes are from last season, and you traveled all the way to Japan just assist me with my targets. I can't imagine you would do that unless you needed the money."

They were walking towards the center of town and it was obvious she had fallen on hard times. Her clothes while neat and clean were out of style and not up with the current trends. For anyone who knew Irina, they would know that wasn't her.

"Okay yeah... but I came for another reason too."

"What was that?"

"Curiosity," she answered smiling seductively. "You've had this mission awhile and yet your targets weren't dead. I was also sort of wondering why. For a man who was famous for not taking any longer than a couple days to kill a target, and most of that time was usually spent traveling to the targets location."

"I'd like to hire your services Miss. Irina," he said suddenly waving a Taxi down.

"Really, you're going to let me help you off those kids!" she asked excitedly. The taxi came to a stop in front of them, and he opened the door turning back to her.

"No, I want to hire you to help me protect them," he explained.

"Protect? Ugh... look. We're assassins, we kill... Protecting isn't really what we do..."

"Like you said Miss. Irina, assassins from all over will be trying to take my kill. I was given a year to end their lives, I intended to take the whole year to do it, but that may not be an option now. I'm going to need help, so... I'll pay you well. If you decide to help me, then meet me outside the gates of Kunugigaoka Junior High tomorrow morning."

He got in and gave the driver the address. When driver was on his way, Koro-sensei pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Big brother!" the girls voice said cheerfully.

"Hey Akari how are you?"

"Great, we finished filming for the day. How is Sis and the baby?"

"Both fine, listen. Can you take some time from filming for awhile?"

"Sure," she answered. "What do you need?"

"I have a mission," he answered.

Their was a small pause on the other line and then Akari's voice got serious.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"I've started teaching, can you join my class for the next few months."

"I'll be on the first flight home tomorrow," she answered.

"See you then," he hung up.

If other assassins really were going to be coming, Irina certainly wouldn't be enough. He had been teaching Akari his skills since she was ten years old. Since he had first met and fallen in love with her sister. He didn't know what would be happening in the future. But the one thing he did know. No one was going to kill those kids but him...

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed as always!  
**


End file.
